


Kisses

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: What happens when Damian smiles?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 27
Kudos: 546





	Kisses

[Here](https://realrandomposts.tumblr.com/post/187673513378/asking-for-a-friend)'s the post where it's based from

~~~~~~~~

Damian Wayne, professional assassin and killing machine, smiling was not an uncommon occurrence in the Wayne Manor. No siree. In fact, it happened on almost a weekly basis. The reason? Almost always a murder. Sure it could have been accidental, I mean he has never actually directly killed people after being taken under the Wayne patriarch’s wing, but people dying had a sick satisfaction to the child that even if he did not cause it, he was happy.

Now, the problem isn’t about Damian smiling, but how he was doing it.

“Batbrat!” Tim called the Robin while he was drinking his coffee and reading something on his tablet

“Yes?” the tone he heard from the child as eerie at best, so Tim, being the curious cat, looked at the former assassin.

What he saw was the stuff of his nightmares. He could not believe in all of his days that Tim would be able to see that smile without blood raining from the sky, he fell off his chair with a scream.

“Wh-what happened? Who’s attacking? Where’s the villain?” a series of questions came from Jason Todd, who kicked the door in with guns on his back and on his hands while wearing bright blue pajamas.

With tears threatening to fall on his face, Tim pointed at Damian as he looked pleadingly at the Red Hood to exorcise the child.

~~

Jason Todd had one fear. It was losing the people he cared about more than anything in this world, but of course, that list of people will not be disclosed at all. So when he woke up to screaming from somewhere in the house, it took him less than a minute to get his guns and run to the location.

Kicking the door down to the living room, he saw Timothy on the floor facing towards his direction looking at their young Robin, whose back was on him.

“Wh-what happened? Who’s attacking? Where’s the villain?” he asked for good measure.

Jason saw Damian look around too, with the way his head was moving from side to side, but he never saw his face. Tim, on the other hand, was speechless, his mouth agape as he pointed at Damian like the child was possessed or something.

Jason was about to approach the Robin to check on what Tim was pointing at, but the phone rang. The Red Hood stood guard. Bruce and Alfred were somewhere else for a gala, while Dick is managing his own company for the week, currently, there were only 4 of them in the house, but no one disturbs Cassandra unless they want death.

The phone was answered after the second ring, and for the life of him, Jason felt shivers, cold, unwanted, deadly shivers run up his spine. It was like being a deer in headlights.

“Yes,” Damian’s voice was fluid. You can practically hear the smile on his face as he speaks. Jason’s knees felt like jelly.

Staring at the heir to the League of Assassins, Jason now understood why Tim screamed, heck if he didn’t have his pride on the line, he would have screamed, too. Why? Because Damian Wayne, was fucking humming and smiling, the worst smile Jason has ever seen in his life, while he walked past Jason and out of the door.

When he was out of the room, Jason felt a need to sigh in relief, but his fight senses came back when he heard the voice of the Robin mutter sweetly. “I’m going to head out for the night, please tell father and Alfred.”

Then the child left. Honestly, Jason was proud of his Redbird, but damn that was scary.

~~

“What do you mean Damian can’t make it to dinner? I came all the way from Tokyo for this!” Dick complained.

Being the eldest was sometimes a hassle, because he loves all of his siblings equally, despite the lack of blood relation. Jason’s impulsiveness and potty mouth were always fun, Tim’s intelligence and speech pattern was always a breath of fresh air, Cass’s aloofness and danger were great to see in the lack of empowered woman in his line of business and Damian was his first Robin, he’s going to be his baby.

Pouting, he played with his pasta. “I can’t believe I can’t even see Dami.”

“It’s for the best,” was all Tim could say as he ate slowly. Jason wasn’t even eating at all.

“What happened to you two anyway?”

Neither males answered. Dick looked at Cassandra who shrugged, but if there’s one thing Richard Grayson has learned while being in the company of the females of the BatClan, they always know more than they let on. Always.

“I’m biting, come on, is this about Damian?”

Jason finally looked up but hesitated to speak before looking at Tim. “Are you sure?” the Red Hood asked.

Bruce, now seemingly invested in the conversation, joined in. “Will someone explain this?”

The authority in his voice was there, but it wasn’t a demand, it was a request.

The Red Hood and Red Robin looked at each other and sighed before showing them a news feed from the evening news just an hour ago.

‘SAFEST TIME IN GOTHAM SINCE THE1890s?’ was the captured headline as the woman in the video explained that absolutely no villains have attacked in the past 78 hours with some of them even volunteering to be put to jail.

Alfred was the first to break the silence, “It seems leaving Gotham was a good thing to do, after all, Master Bruce.” He then proceeded to put some tea on Cass’s cup as she typed on her phone, something she’s been doing for the last hour now.

“Okay, what’s wrong with peace in Gotham?” Dick asked. “We all know we need it. I mean, they’re all even being cooperative.”

The two Robin successors of his looked at each other once again before Tim opened his mouth before he could speak, he screamed at the someone at the door.

~~

Pam knew fear. She would not be as good as a villain that she is if she didn’t know fear at all. But, Pamela Lillian Isley also knew that there are two kinds of fear.

One, the fear that pumps one’s adrenaline and makes them do, sometimes almost impossible things. That’s the fear she’s addicted to. That’s the fear she has always felt when in contact with anyone from the BatFamily. Until two nights ago.

Two nights ago, Pamela felt the second fear. It was the fear she felt when she was almost attacked by that crazy ass clown. It was the fear she felt when she thought that Harley was about to be taken away from her. The fear of helplessness. It destroys one’s soul.

It was that exact same fear he felt when she saw the child Robin under the moonlight, smiling. He looked like the devil himself.

Now, two nights later, all the villains in Gotham are currently in Arkham Asylum, grouped together to be jailed separately.

“Are you sure we’re all accounted for?” a stout man, wearing a suit, asked. He went by the name Penguin if Pam wasn’t mistaken.

The Riddler, obvious with his green suit and question marks surrounding his apparel, “Of course, I’m sure. I didn’t fail math like you did!”

“Then who did he kill?” Two-Face asked, his inquiry making everyone else in the cage curious.

Giggling nervously, Harley answered. “Don’t ask me, I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Maniacally, Joker laughed out loud. “Maybe he’s pretending to be one of us?” the question chilled Pam to the bone. “And planning to kill us all.”

It took that one moment in the night for Pamela Lillian Isley to relinquish her supervillain name of Poison Ivy and turn over a new leaf. It was for the best.

~~

Cassandra Cain seldom found stuff hilarious. With the way she was brought up, humor was not something taught to her, but this? This is definitely hilarious.

When Damian was tasked to represent Wayne industries in a gala in Paris, Barbara sent Cass over to investigate a matter regarding undocumented Parisian heroes. So, of course Cass was the first one who met Ladybug, Cat Noir, and their gang. Additionally, she was also the first person to see how Damian and the Ladybug civilian, Marinette fell in love. Cass gave her blessing after all.

Seeing their batbrat happy made Cass happy. The child deserved to be - well- a child after all. At least one of them did and she’ll make damn sure that it’s Damian who gets it.

Messaging Babs, Steph, and Kate about the progress of what was happening, they were all impressed with how much Damian became more childlike. Impressed in a good way. A sentiment the males in their family apparently did not share.

“Who are you?”

“What the- Drake? Are you out of your mind?”

“Don’t make me ask again, who are you?”

The Robin was pinned by Tim on the floor. Cass was taking a video of the situation to send it to the group chat where the other bat females were. They were having the time of their lives.

Bruce looked torn on what to do, Damian has died once and has been cloned before, he looked like his world was collapsing. Dick was still screaming after seeing the smile on Damian’s face as he entered the living room. Jason looked skeptical, the man was a one-man vigilante, yet he took Damian before and partnered up with him, his decision-making skills maybe in haywire.

“Are you crying?” Damian asked the man on top of him. Timothy let out a sob, Cass chuckled out loud.

“There, that’s a much better expression.” Tim let go of the child from his grip.

“What in the hell are you talking about?” anger was now seeping in Damian’s voice and Cass wondered if she should explain.

“You looked possessed this morning,” Jason offered and Damian scowled and tutted.

“I do not look posse-” his phone rang and Damian answered it on the second ring as a routine. Smiling, he walked out of the room, but the faint, “Yes, Angel?” could be heard.

The men in the room, excluding Alfred, who was still calm, and Bruce who was flabbergasted, screamed. The video Cass made was featured on Damian and Marinette’s wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Holler at me on Tumblr.


End file.
